Mario the Player
by Crystalboo
Summary: Basically Mario goes around having sex with the female Mario characters. I will accept OC's for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Pauline

"MARIO!" Screamed a woman from somewhere in the sky. Mario Mario was working at a construction site when he heard the cries of a woman calling his name. He was operating a crane when he heard the scream. He knew that voice and he was on alert as he came out of the crane. There on the top of the building's structure was a giant ape and in his hand was a woman. Her name was Pauline. Mario went on the rafters and started to run up to the top to get her back.

"Who the fuck lets a monkey lose on a construction site?" Mario thought climbing up the structure. Then he saw something flying at his head. He ducked as the object broke against a wall. "He's throwing barrels?" Mario thought as he recovered from the sudden attack. Then, more carefully, began up the structure once more. He reach the top were he saw he being held by the ape. The ape had a crazy look in its eyes as it grabbed another barrel and then threw it at Mario.

"JUMP, MAN!" Screamed another worker from down on the ground. Mario did exactly that as he jumped over the barrel then jump over another one and another. He was right next to the ape as it grabbed its last barrel but Mario rolled under the ape's legs and grabbed Pauline's hand and ran.

With Pauline in toe they reached the earth once more. Pauline almost dazed on the events that had just accorded. After coming too she grabbed Mario and hugged him. He had saved her. They were dating at that time and he had just saved her from almost certain death.

_One Week Later_

The door creaked open as Pauline's head poked through the door and silently asked to the empty house "Mario? You wanted me to come here?" then Mario called from somewhere in the house "Come in, I'm in my room."

Pauline obeyed and closed the door. She walked to Mario's bedroom. Mario was ready for this, he had fantasized about Pauline for a while and the moment was about to come. Pauline walked into the room and Mario, sitting in a chair, got up and walked to her. He went for it. He kissed her and shocking at first accepted it.

Mario and Pauline were making out when he slipped off Pauline's bright red dress. He admired her in her underwear then looked back and she and they started to make out once more. She then takes off Mario's overalls where he had a red shirt and plain underpants.

He took off his shirt then undid Pauline's bra which fell to the ground. Her tits were large and round. He started to grope them then went back to making out. They struggled over to Mario's bed and plopped down on it. The last bits of clothing came off and they two began.

_Hours later_

Mario woke up hours later. He had done it he had got laid. His mission had begun. He got up put some pants on and went to the bathroom. When he got back Pauline was up and looked worried.

"Mario?" Pauline asked looking worried

"Yes," he replied

"You used a condom right?" She asked sitting up in bed and covering herself with a blanket.

"Of course," Mairo replied then sat down on the bed again and looked to her. She still seemed worried which she should be. She would be carrying a child with her. His empire was going to begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Peach

"And that is your mission Mr. Mario," said an eloquent old toad as he told Mario his mission. Mario had been called in to rescue Princess Peach from the evil King Bowser. The kingdom was impressed by his dealing with the monkey named Donkey Kong so they thought he was perfect for the task at hand.

Mario was to go through eight lands then to Bowser. They gave him weapons like growth Mushrooms and Fire Flowers. Mario thought it would be easy, so easy in fact he was making beets with people in the force how long it would take him. The longest guess was twenty minutes.

At Noon Mario got ready and ran. He jumped on koopa's and goomba's. Breaking blocks and jumping on flag poles. Until after only fifteen minutes on the dot he reached Bowser's castle.

The fortress loomed in size but Mario, not thinking anything of it ran in head first into the castle. After ten minutes he was at the top of the fortress where he would meet King Bowser. The door slowly opened as Bowser came into light.

He was tall and covered in scales. He was green all the way and had horns on the side of his head. He was some kind of dinosaur turtle half breed. The dinosaur started to throw things like large hammers and he shot fire. They were on a small rope bridge over lava but he saw an axe by the end of the bridge guarded by Bowser himself.

Mario ran under the koopa king when he jumped and reached for the ax and swung at the thin ropes of the bridge. The bridge fell into the lava with the koopa king not far behind. Mario saw a door open somehow and he walked in.

There in the back in a cage that hung from the celling was the Princess. She almost burst into tears of joy when she saw him and that he had killed Bowser. Mario unlocked the cage and saw that the cage was very roomy. There was a small bed and a table with had a tray on it.

"Who are you?" Peach asked looking at the man amazed by what he managed to do in about a minute. Mario looked to her then said "Mario, Mario Mario,"

Peach giggled at his name and then looked at him then smiled. Mario took her hand then looked at her. "This is my chance," he thought as he looked at her more.

"Princess," Mario said starting to put on a performance.

"Yes Mario?" she replied looking at him.

"I think in that fight I broke something," Mario said now hugging his arm. Peach gasped then sat him down on the bed with her beside him.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked looking at his arm.

"Everywhere," Mario replied as she rolled but his selves. Then looking at them then said softly "Nothing seems to be broken," Then she looked Mario in the face. They stared into each other's for a long time then Mario went for it. He leaned in and kissed her.

She accepted it as she put her hand on Mario's cheek and the two fell onto the bed. He looked at her beautiful pink silk dress when slowly took it off. He then took off her bra and then her underwear.

She was perfectly naked and leaned onto the bed. Mario followed her lead then took off his clothes as well. Mario put his dick in her and they began into the afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3: Daisy

"Mario, I want you meet my close friend, Daisy." Said a cheery Peach at a royal ball. Peach had invited him as a "friend" but he knew that she saw him more than that. He didn't. Now he had just meet his next target, Princess Daisy. She wore a bright yellow dress and had gently rolling brown hair. Her crown was neatly placed on her head as well.

"Miss Daisy," Mario said shaking hands with the woman then Mario got an idea. "May I get you two ladies something to drink?" he asked the two and both giggled and agreed.

Mario walked to the bar and spoke to the bar tender. "Sir, I want some royal punch a bottle of star alcohol in the similar looking cup to the royal punch," he said then put down a bag full of coins. The bartender gave him an approving nod then went making the drinks. After around a few minutes he gave the drinks to Mario. Mario walked back and gave the punch to Peach and the alcohol to Daisy.

His plan was to get her drunk then get her to have sex somewhere in the back or later on somewhere else. His plan started to work well and by the end of the night (and a few more drinks) Daisy was hammered. As the guests started to leave when Peach and others decided that it would be bad for her to drive home.

"I'll drive her home," Mario said volunteering and he was going to put the end of his plan into action. Everyone agreed and Mario started to drive her home.

Back at the hotel room Daisy was staying in Daisy and Mario walked in.

"Mario, thank you," Daisy said still very drunk.

"Daisy,"

"Yes?"

"When I saw you I….I…. like you a lot,"

"Really? Well when I saw you I liked you when I saw you to but I thought you were dating Peach,"

"Well I was but were not really going out anymore,"

"Really, so do you want to go out?"

"I've never been good at dating," then Mario leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and then the two were on the sofa.

Mario took off his overalls then Daisy's dress. Then both took off the rest of their clothes and went into the night.

Daisy woke up in the middle of the afternoon the next day. She sat up fully naked and looked around. Almost everything was a mist the last night but one thing wasn't. The first thing she did was look for Mario.

Mario was far away driving away looking for the next woman he could get pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4: Pregnacy part 1

**Crystalboo Note: **This chapter will basically just deal with the girls Mario has gotten pregnant so far (Pauline, Peach and Daisy). These chapters will be sprinkled around to keep the story fresh, if that makes sense. Also as I'm writing this chapter 1 has 69 views…..that is all.

_Pauline_

"Please answer, please," said an anxious Pauline with a phone in hand and had just dialed Mario's number.

"Hello," said Mario's voice on the other side of the line.

"Mario! I finally got to you I need to tell you…"Pauline said with a wave of relief flowing of her shoulders.

"You have reached the Mario household. No one is home right now please call back once Luigi or I are home," the voice said then Pauline released it was just a voice mail Mario had created.

"Leave a message after the beep," said a robot like voice then Pauline finally decided to leave a message.

"Hello Mario," she begun not knowing how she would tell the news "Mario I'm pregnant, with your child. Please come over as fast as you can," she then hung up and sat down.

She had been trying to reach him or over a week and the idea started to crawl in her head. He didn't want her and she had been used. She thought there something real between them but in truth to him there was nothing. She cried for almost an hour.

_Peach_

"YOU'RE WHAT!" screamed the old eloquent toad, Toadsworth. It was late at night when the princess had called him into her bedroom. She knew she was pregnant for nearly a week.

She had to tell someone and she knew one of them had to be Toadsworth. She wanted to tell him but she knew what his reaction would be. He would go nuts.

She was right Toadsworth nearly fainted once he heard. Now he was running around like a mad man.

"I told you to keep your virginity for marriage, do you even now the father, where is the father, once I find him I'll rip off his testi…"

"Toadsworth that enough," Peach said mightily "The father is Mario Mario where is right now and you won't rip of his balls,"

Toadsworth was shocked then gulped and apologized.

_Daisy_

"Mother, Father," said an extremely sad Daisy as she looked to both her Mother and her Father "I'm pregnant," she finally said it. She couldn't keep it a secret so she didn't try to. Her Mother gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Her father stood up and looked to her with hurt eyes.

"I have no daughter," he said then mentioned the guards. The guards grabbed her by Daisy's wrists and dragged her, to the dungeon.


	5. Chapter 5: Rosalina

Mario walked around his house grabbing items and money. He was planning on going to meet the Princess of the North, Rosalina. Then to finally get back at his rival Wario. Then he would be done and have his empire. As he headed for the door there was a loud knock. Then someone screamed "COME OUT MARIO!" another voice cried out "WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE MARIO!"

Mario slowly looked out the window to see what was going on. A crowd of Mushroom Kingdom solders stood outside his house.

"Guess she's pregnant," Mario said quietly to himself. He knew if he had to get to Rosalina he had to get there fast. He ran to the back of his house opened a window and ran out.

He reached a neighbor's home and went to their car. The keys were in there and unlocked. He got lucky and started the car and drove off as fast as he could.

"Miss Rosalina there is a guest for you," said Rosalina's luma butler.

"Alright, send him in," Rosalina said sitting on her bed late at night.

Mario was ushered into her bedroom. He wanted to get there earlier but the army's made it complicated. He was now here and he had thought of a plan on the way there. Hopefully it would work. He walked in a Rosalina seemed puzzled by him.

"My princess, I am a prince from a far off land,"

"Really?" Rosalina in a surprised by the sudden news "What country are you from?"

"The Kingdom of Karna!" Mario said lying and speaking of a country to the west "and my dear princess, I'm here to ask for your hand, in a dance"

Rosalina shocked not to know what to do but Mairo could tell she was buying it.

"My dear Princess, I would like to show you the native dance of my people for the dance," Mario said holding his hand out. Rosalina poundered for a minute then took his hand. It was working.

They began to swing around the room. Rosalina was being swept off her feet. They swirled around the room and Rosalina was entirely into it. Then he decided to "begin the next stage of the dance"

Mario put his hands on Rosalina's hips then doing a move took the whole dress off. She didn't seem too worried and caught up in the moves and the dancing. Soon the rest came off then Mario moved towards the bed. Rosalina started to notice what was happing but surprisingly she played along taking off Mario's overalls and under shirt. Then they began to have sex.

Mario was quiet as he gathered up his things in Rosalina's bedroom when a soft voice began to speak. It was Rosalina's

"Mario, I know who you are. I know what you are and why you are here," she said softly not evening moving the rest of her body "I know that your children will come to great power and usher in a new area of human life. You have been contacted by a higher force to do what you are doing and I understand,"

Mario was in awe then spoke quietly "how did you know?"

"I know a lot of things Mario," she replied quietly then moving her head to him she started to speak again "You were told to begin with the city official's daughter, Pauline. Then onto three figures of royalty. Then two more girls that due to circumstance you become leaders of a new world. In your dream of that day you saw two faces during he was telling you of the commoners. You didn't know them but you were told they were linked to Wario. You have no idea who these women are. They are Mona and Ashley employees of Wario Inc. Then you may stop and retire."

Mario was in awe and somehow belived what they princess was saying. Because he saw the words in his dreams. City official's daughter to three royalty's, to a rich evil man's two underlings. Then he may stop and retire. Mario nooded his head yes then Rosalina spoke again.

"In exactly ten minutes an official from Sasaraland will be here to talk to me about you. Gather your things and I'll get an escort to the place Wario's underlings are staying."

Mario gathered his things and left with an escort.


	6. Chapter 6: Mona and Ashley

The ride had been long a very boring in many ways. But he knew who to go after now. He knew the last part of his mission. He was to head to Wario Inc. to find two women, Mona and Ashley. He had no idea what they looked like and had no idea how he was going to get them to have sex with him but he had to try.

"Mr. Mario," said his escort from one of his targets who turned out to give him a lot of information somehow "we are here,"

Mario thanked the escort and then exited the vehicle. They were around a block from Wario Inc. where the two women would be. He walked off to the factory and to the employee's house.

He waited outside the house that he had a feeling the two woman stayed. Then he saw them one was a red head the other a black hair one. They were speaking softly but Mario had great hearing.

"Wario, should be here soon," said the red head

"Mona, how did we get into so much debt that he gets to…." Said the other one which he now knew was Ashley.

"We just got into trouble that's all," said Mona looking at Ashley "Ashley we can do it. It's just like having sex with any other guy."

"Mona, I've never had sex,"

"Oh, well trust me he won't hurt us,"

"Alright,"

Then the two women walked inside. Mario was grim at their situation but he knew this was his chance. He knew what Wario looked like so (the best he could) dressed like Wario with some extra clothes he had brought just in case. He got into costume and headed out to the house.

He walked up to the door and knocked. Mona answered the door naked.

"Wario, you're hear on time," she said cheerfully then ushered him in. They walked up to a bedroom and there was Ashley also naked.

Mairo didn't like the situation but he knew if he was to finish his mission in time he had to be quick. He went along with everything they said and did.

They went into the night.

Mario was awoken in the middle of night by a voice. He looked up and saw a man in pure white.

"He takes you Mairo, this world with your spawn will fix this world forever. It's time for you to retire. But I hate to say it but your story will not have a happy ending. I can't retire you but someone else has too,"

"But, Blumiere what are you talking about?" Mario said to the man in white named Blumiere.

"You will die and be retired to the great world after soldiers of Sasaraland will kill you, embrace your death Mario. This is your plan,"

Mario woke with a start and saw Mona and Ashley standing outside the window. Mario saw the color of red outside the home. The troops had caught up to him.


	7. Chapter 7: Pregnacy Part 2

_Peach_

"Princess, we are trying to find the man who is seeding its leaders," said the kind of Sasaraland to Peach.

"Fine, the man is evil and the fact he basically raped Daisy is awful. But I ask that the children will be treated like normal kids of royalty."

"Yes princess," the king said to Peach then he exited the castle.

_Daisy_

"FATHER! MOTHER! PLEASE!" screamed Daisy still locked in the dungeon crying for her Mother and Father. They wanted to get her out of the dungeon but until the man had been found and finally dealt with. Why they decided to go at it this way is a mystery but Daisy still laid in the dungeon.

She was still feed like a princess and was brought square meals. Yet she was still in a dark cell underneath the castle. Which to her made her unworthy of anything.

Which to her included Mario.

_Mona and Ashley_

The torched glowed in the night as Mona and Ashley naked started out the window. Sasaraland troops stood outside which include a man with blood stains on his face. Wario.

The two women looked to Mario who they thought was Wario but in truth was a fake.

"What's going on outside?" Mario asked looking at the two women and began to put some clothes back on.

"Troops, a lot of them," said a quiet Ashley shocked by the moment then a booming voice was heard outside.

"MONA AND ASHLEY COME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

The two women looked at each other and then to Mario.

"Go ahead, I will be retired soon," he said softly then the two women put on some clothing and walked out of the house.

Once they had finally walked out and stood outside the booming voice gave an order.

"GO INSIDE FIND HIM AND BRING HIM OUT ALIVE!" the troops swarmed the house breaking windows and doors to get inside. Mario stood their quietly inside.

Mona and Ashley were being yelled by Wario. Then Ashley sensed a presence behind her then everything went black. She then heard a voice.

"Ashley do not worry, I am a messenger from the higher, the higher wants the man inside to escape and you must do something,"

"What? Who are you?"

"I am Tippi, The man inside that you had sex with will be the father of six children all of them will bring a new world order. One of these children will be yours. Now please make sure he lives. You have powers Ashley, use them.

Ashley came back and Mona and Wario stared at her weirdly.

"You heard what I said Ashley?" asked Wairo angrily and a bit creped out.

Ashley had just absorbed everything the person Tippi said and then she did something.

She turned around and then unleashed a power beyond imagination. Cries of pain rolled out and every solder and the man with the booming voice fell to the ground dead. The man with booming voice had a seal on his back. It represented the king of Sasaraland.

Ashley ran inside to find Mario.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Mission

The soldiers surrounded Mario as they started to take him down the stairs to the outside. Then suddenly they all fell to the ground. They all stopped breathing. He then heard running and footsteps. Then walked in the woman, Ashley.

"Mario, you're alive," she ran up to him and hugged him and gave him a kiss. "You must leave and go back home. A higher told me what was happening. Please you must head home. The kingdoms will understand I know now I have a power. Please believe me."

"Ashley, I 100% believe you. I must head home then."

"Yes Mr. Mario sir,"

"Alright I'll head home,"

Mario finally reached home of almost two days to traveling. It was midday when he finally reached home. Mario was beat and now that he was safe and away from harm he went to take a nap. He did retire, he retired to his bed and not retire to the higher.

_Fifty years later_

Mario was soundly sleeping in his bed when he heard something he hadn't heard in a long time a voice.

"Mario, we need you once more," said the man in white Blueiere "In a land undiscorved a war wages against the countries of the continent, Nintendo. We need you to head in an impregnate ten more women and then their children will bring this land into harmony,"

"Alright, I accept," Mario said to Blueiere then he woke up.

Next to him was a book. "The lives of the hero's mother's" was the books title and it mentioned him but not with all the info. But it talked about Pauline, Peach, Daisy, Mona and Ashley and their children.

Pauline had Greg Mario

Peach had Marcus Mario

Daisy had Fredrick Mario

Mona had Richard Mairo

Ashley had Zackary Mario.

They were leaders of a new land, Mairo. After their last name and their fathers name. Now he had to do the same in a new land.

_Second Books coming soon_

_Mario the Father_


End file.
